


Set Point

by aloesundays



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Universe, Gen, No Plot/Plotless, Post-Canon, Pro Volleyball Player Hinata Shouyou, Pro Volleyball Player Kageyama Tobio, iwaoi if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 13:15:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17142419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aloesundays/pseuds/aloesundays
Summary: Losing felt terrible





	Set Point

It was quiet. No one on the team made a sound. Their footsteps fell heavy as they made their way back into their locker room. They lost on their home turf against Brazil, one of the giants in volleyball. The game had ended at an astounding 41-39 in the third set when Brazil threw a synchronized attack at them. Although they had fought bravely, it wasn't enough. 

After a few words from their coach and managers, the team dispersed. Kageyama Tobio had been subbed in as setter after Miya Atsumu, the main setter, took a spike to face and broke his nose. It had been Kageyama's debut as setter, too. It had been Japan's last rally to advance to the semifinals, too.

"Are you coming?" Kageyama turned to Hinata, who was placing his belongings into his bag.

"I'm going to practice spiking with Bokuto-san and Ushiwaka-san," Hinata replied as he swung his bag over his shoulder. Hinata looked muted despite the smile he gave Kageyama as he walked past and out of the locker room.

When Kageyama finally emerged from the locker room, he saw Hinata talking to a couple before he waved goodbye and turned into the hallway leading toward the practice gym. 

The couple continued their conversation, and Kageyama could faintly hear they were bickering over dinner. Kageyama cleared his throat to grab their attention. He had always been uncomfortable interrupting their conversations. It always felt like he was intruding even though he had known them for a little over ten years. 

Iwaizumi looked up first and then nudged Oikawa to look. When Oikawa looked at Kageyama, he smiled softly, "Yahoo, Tobio-chan." The softness in his voice broke something in Kageyama. He felt himself begin to lose his composure. 

Oikawa wrapped an arm around Kageyama's shoulder, while Iwaizumi rubbed Kageyama's back soothingly.

"You fought well," Iwaizumi murmured gently.

That made Kageyama want to cry harder. They had spent their last year of college drilling Kageyama, helping him prepare for the national team. It felt like a waste, and he felt like a failure. 

"Come on now, Tobio-chan," Oikawa said as they led Kageyama out of the gymnasium, "Let Iwa-chan and Oikawa-san treat you to dinner."


End file.
